


The Elusive Truth

by captainoxton



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, let's talk about murders, romance happens at the end cause I'm a nerd who develops relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoxton/pseuds/captainoxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hires a freelance detective to help find his sister. But it seems that the criminal is planning more than just a kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Truth

Too boring.

Oh dear, why was everything so boring? The last time they had even attempted at murder was at least five years prior. Those stupid police couldn’t even fathom their plan.

How boring.

Five years after the murder and yet, not one person had even made them a suspect. There was no connection. Zero, zip, none. Exactly how they intended it. No one would ever figure it out.

Except for one person.

Surprisingly it was some thirteen year old girl who’d never even been heard of. They had to admit, she was very troublesome in their efforts, but nonetheless a thirteen year old coming in and solving a crime?

Who would even give them the time of day? A child that supposedly was some kind of snooping genius, barging into a police station with evidence only she had found that connected a person who had no relations to the deceased? Who would even listen to her?

Poor girl. She was completely right however. Must’ve been so embarrassing for her.  

Surely, that girl must be eighteen now. Hmm, they hadn’t checked on her for a while. They wondered, exactly, what had become of her? Was she still a detective? Did she even try to prove that they were the murderer after the case had closed?

Hmm, would that at least quell their desire to end this boringness? Challenge that girl again? What would they even do with her?

Would they enjoy to see someone dead in an instant and have her scramble all over?

Ah, now that she was an older age, the embarrassment of her failure would be even greater.  

Oh, god, things were going to go their way. This was going to be so perfect.

Yet, they wondered, how long before everything got too boring again?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm finally starting my detective au. This is probably going to run short. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy my friends.


End file.
